Into The Light
by Tamaki Navaara
Summary: Mustahil bagi gadis sepertiku untuk bisa bersama dengan pemuda ceria dan kuat itu. Rasanya seperti langit dan bumi. Semua orang juga tahu, bahwa langit dan bumi takkan pernah menyatu, sebelum melewati awan ditengahnya.


**-Diclaimer-  
>NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**-Fiction-  
>INTO THE LIGHT © dark 130898<strong>

**Genre:Romance/ Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: NaruHina (Naruto X Hinata)**

**Warning: OOC, mungkin typo, fict ini original punya saya; tapi kalo ada yang kebetulan mirip ya minta maap atuh... Saya masih amatir di fandom Naruto. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~**

**Summary: Mustahil bagi gadis sepertiku untuk bisa bersama dengan pemuda ceria dan kuat itu. Rasanya seperti langit dan bumi. Semua orang juga tahu, bahwa langit dan bumi takkan pernah menyatu, sebelum melewati awan ditengahnya. **

**Chapter 1  
>Check It Out!<strong>

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Hadir!"

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Di Konoha High School. Sebagai siswa baru, menunggu itu sangatlah membosankan. Apalagi kanan- kiri penuh dengan orang yang belum kukenal. Meskipun banyak orang, rasanya aku tetap sendirian. Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan untuk sendirian, kesepian, dan kadang dilupakan. Sejak SD juga begitu. Saat SMP tahun lalu, aku punya dua orang sahabat. Shino dan Kiba. Mirisnya, mereka tak masuk SMU yang sama denganku, kini mereka tidak ada di Konoha lagi. Aku memang ditakdirkan untuk sendiri. Yah, aku tahu itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hadir, sensei!" Jawab seorang pemuda dengan penuh semangat. Andai aku bisa jadi orang seperti dirinya, mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan.

Tunggu...

Uzumaki Naruto?

Sepertinya aku pernah kenal dengan orang itu. Kalau tidak salah, dulu dia pernah satu kelas denganku. Dan kalau tidak salah juga, waktu itu aku menyukainya. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Kenapa perasaanku jadi aneh begini, sih! Haruskah aku menyapanya? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia sudah melupakanku? Apakah ini yang namanya 'cinta lama bersemi kembali'? Ah, mana mungkin! Itu kan Cuma ada di FTV siang hari saja!

"Sepertinya Konoha High School bisa hancur kalau ada kau disini, Naruto." Ledek sensei yang belum kukenal ini. Sepertinya dia sudah mengenal Naruto lebih dulu.

"Kakashi sensei ngomong apa, sih? Justru dengan kehadiranku disini, KHS pasti akan banyak memenangkan kompetisi!" ucap Naruto.

" Ya, tentu! Kompetisi sekolah terparah yang pernah ada."

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Naruto tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu. Dilihat dari penampilannya, Naruto memang orang yang 'acak-acakan'. Tapi itu yang aku suka darinya. Itu yang membuatnya berbeda dari lelaki lain. Di mataku, dia seperti langit, dan aku adalah bumi-nya. Dan kami takkan pernah bisa bersatu. Aku selalu menyadarinya setiap bercermin. Melihat diriku yang payah, seorang bangsawan yang memalukan. Kenapa aku harus lahir seperti ini, di lingkungan seperti ini?

Wahai takdir, kenapa kau mempertemukan aku dengannya lagi?

" Hei, Nona!"

Aku tahu itu adalah suara Naruto, dan aku juga tahu kalau 'nona' yang dipanggil bukanlah aku.

" Hei, aku memanggilmu, tahu!"

Ya, pasti bukan aku yang dimaksud.

" Yang kumaksud adalah kau yang berambut lavender panjang, nona!"

Sebelum menoleh ke arahnya, aku melihat sekeliling ruangan. Sepertinya hanya aku yang berambut lavender. "Aku?"

" Ya."

"A, A, Ada apa, ya?"

" Hyuuga Hinata 'kan?"

" Ya, kau benar. Ada apa, ya, Uzumaki?"

" Tidak. Sepertinya aku pernah dengar namamu. Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Naruto to the point. Sekarang aku tak tahu harus jawab apa. Haruskah aku bilang bahwa kita pernah sekelas saat SMP? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia...

" Be, bertemu? Entahlah. Aku tak ingat."

" Begitu, ya. Maaf, sepertinya aku salah orang. Hehe." Naruto tertawa, sepertinya langit itu telah diwarnai indahnya pelangi; tanpa awan gelap sedikit pun. Langit itu telah membuat si Bumi ikut tersenyum.

=.=?

**Sekitar 5 bulan setelah penerimaan siswa baru...**

" Hei, lihat! Itu si gadis yang sempurna itu 'kan?"

" Iya. Hyuuga memang sangat sempurna dimata semua orang."

" Hei, dia lewat, tuh!"

" Hyuuga manis sekali.."

" Dia sudah punya pacar belum, ya? Aku ingin jadi pacarnya.."

" Lihat cara berjalannya! Anggun sekali!"

" Kalian ini bagaimana sih! Lihatlah wajah cantiknya, dadanya yang indah, perutnya yang rata, bokongnya yang seksi saat berjalan... semua itu telah membiusku!"

" Kau ini apa- apaan sih! Lenyapkan fantasimu tentang Hyuuga! Dia gadis baik- baik, bukan seperti yang ada di bayanganmu!" Terdengar suara Naruto ditengah keributan para siswa.

Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Sepertinya mereka salah mengira. Aku bukanlah gadis sepurna, aku gadis yang selalu sendiri dan selalu merepotkan orang lain. Ngomong- ngomong, sejak kapan aku jadi _famous _di sekolah?

" Wah, Hinata! Acara itu telah membuatmu jadi dikenal semua siswa!" ucap Ino, teman sekelas yang baru- baru ini jadi sahabat baikku.

" Iya! Semuanya jadi mengenalmu karena kau pidato saat pembukaan study tour kemarin, Hinata!" tambah Sakura-chan, sahabatku yang satu lagi. syukurlah, ternyata aku tak ditakdirkan untuk 'benar- benar sendirian'.

" Pasti banyak lelaki yang menyukaimu, Hinata!"

" Apa, sih! Untuk saat ini, aku tak mau memikirkannya dulu."

" Jangan begitu. Ayolah, kau tidak bisa terus 'jomblo' seumur hidup, kan?" Goda Ino. Namanya juga Yamanaka Ino, dia selalu mementingkan penampilannya di depan semua orang, terutama lelaki. Padahal ada satu lelaki yang sangat dicintainya, tapi Ino masih saja mengincar lelaki lain. Dasar..

" Bagaimana denganmu, Ino?" Tanya Sakura, "Apa hubunganmu dengan orang itu sudah ada perkembangan?"

" Perkembangan? Yang benar saja! Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku malah jatuh cinta pada lelaki pemalas dan tukang tidur sepertinya. Ditambah lagi, kadang Shikamaru suka meng-kritik wanita seenaknya. Aku benci itu. Dia terlalu cuek.." keluh Ino sambil duduk di kursi taman yang ada di pepohonan rindang. Aku dan Sakura duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yah, kita sendiri tidak bisa mengarahkan hati kita. Cinta terjadi secara alami, tidak bisa diciptakan ataupun dihentikan dengan sengaja. Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti. Cinta itu benar- benar merepotkan." Jelas Sakura-chan. Aneh. Biasanya Sakura tak pernah membicarakan tentang ini.

" Sakura.."

"Ya?"

"Bicaramu jadi aneh.." komentar Ino. Ternyata dia berpikiran sama denganku. " Kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?"

" Ha? A-Apa? Jatuh cinta? Tidak, kok. Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta.." Jawabnya. Padahal terlihat jelas bahwa dia berbohong. Pipinya memerah, Sakura membuang pandangannya dari kami berdua.

" Sudahlah, Sakura. Yang mana orangnya? Seperti apa dia?"

" Akhirnya ketahuan juga.. Padahal aku sudah berusaha keras untuk menutupinya..Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu. Kita bertiga mengenalnya. Kita bertiga mengenalnya." Sakura memberi hint yang masih kurang jelas. Karena ada banyak orang yang kami kenal, dan banyak orang yang sekelas dengan kami bertiga.

" Siapa? Sasuke? Atau Chouji? Jangan- jangan Shikamaru, ya?" tebak Ino. Aku diam saja, tak tahu harus menebak siapa orangnya.

" Bukan. Tidak usah berpikir jauh- jauh, dia ada di dekat kita, kok." Aku melihat sekeliling, dan hanya ada satu lelaki yang sekelas dengan kami, sedang makan ramen instant di kursi sebrang tempat kami duduk. Mataku melebar, keringat dinginku mulai keluar. Dengan susah payah aku menelan ludah, sampai Sakura mengatakan _hint _selanjutnya, "Dia orang yang bersemangat dan tak pernah memperlihatkan kesedihannya di depan orang."

Deg!

Jangan- jangan orang itu adalah...

" Sa, Sakura-chan..." Ucapku lirih.

" Ya?"

" Apakah orang itu adalah..."

" Kau tahu, Hinata?" tanya Ino. Namun aku mengacuhkannya.

" Adalah... lelaki yang duduk disana itu..?" ucapku gemetaran sambil menunjuk ke arah yang kumaksud. Ke arah pemuda yang sedang makan ramen instant itu.

" Terpaksa harus kuakui. Hinata benar. Aku memang menyukai Naruto. Aku sangat mencintainya."

Sepertinya waktu berhenti, tubuhku berhenti bergerak, berhenti bernafas, dan jantungku berhenti berdenyut. Mulutku tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa mengungkapkan kata yang tertahan. Kenapa? Kenapa Sakura harus menyukai Naruto? Dan kenapa aku juga menyukai Naruto? Aku benci cinta. Cinta hanya merepotkan saja. Aku tak bisa berhenti mengagumi sosok itu. Aku tak bisa melepaskan Naruto. Tapi aku tak ingin bersaing dengan Sakura. Apa yang harus kulakukan..? Haruskah aku menyerah?

"..nata? Hei, Hinata!"

"Ng? I-ya?"

" Kau ini kenapa sih? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

" Ti, tidak ada. Maaf, teman- teman. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu."

Kelasku cukup jauh dari taman tengah. Selama perjalanan aku terus menundukkan kepala. Tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarku sekarang ini. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya satu. Naruto. Sebagai wanita, bukankah wajar jika aku ingin lelaki yang kucintai jadi milikku seorang? Sakura pasti juga berpikiran begitu. Tapi hanya ada satu wanita yang akan menjadi miliknya. Sejujurnya, aku tak ingin Sakura merebut Naruto dariku. Naruto memang bukan milikku, sih. Tapi apa salahnya jika aku menjaga dan mempertahankan perasaanku padanya?

DUAGH!

Duh, kepalaku tiba- tiba saja pusing. Lho? Lho? Kenapa semuanya jadi gelap?

"Hei, lihat! Ada yang pingsan!"

=.=?

Normal POV

Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. Mengerjap, menyesuaikan cahaya yang diterima lensa matanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia, karena begitu sadar, pemandangan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah langit- langit bercat putih. Dimana ini? Kelas? Ah, bukan. Tadi Hinata belum berjalan sampai ke kelas. Dia baru melewati lapangan olahraga, dan tiba- tiba semuanya jadi gelap.

" Kau sudah sadar?"

Kaget, Hinata segera bangit dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tunggu. Tempat tidur?

" Maaf, ya. Tadi aku tidak sengaja." Jelas suara itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara Naruto.

" Se... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kita ada di ruang UKS?" tanya Hinata dengan pipi yang langsung blushing berat.

" Saat kau lewat lapangan tadi, tak sengaja aku menendang bola hingga kena kepalamu. Kau pingsan, dan langsung kubawa ke sini." Jelas Naruto dengan polosnya. Dari kejadian ini, terlihat jelas bahwa Naruto adalah pria yang sangat bertanggung jawab, walau memang dia ceroboh. "Lalu aku disuruh menunggu di sini sampai kau sadar."

" Be,begitu, ya... Maaf, telah merepotkanmu." Hinata memainkan jari- jari lentiknya, tak berani menatap mata lelaki yang disukainya itu.

" Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Habisnya kau pingsan karena kecerobohanku, Hinata. Maaf, ya.."

" Ah, t-t-tidak masalah."

"Kenapa bicaramu jadi seperti itu? Kau ini lugu sekali, ya.."

" A, a-ah..i.."

" Wah, bicaramu jadi gelagapan, tuh. Oh, iya. Bagaimana dahimu? Apa masih sakit?" Naruto menyingkirkan poni Hinata agar bisa melihat luka yang dibuat oleh bola salah sasaran itu. Naruto merabanya pelan- pelan, "Bagaimana? Masih sakit?"

" Aa, aa-"

"Maaf, maaf. Masih sakit, ya.." Wajah Hinata merah seperti direbus dengan suhu tinggi. Tak lama, kesadarannya mulai hilang lagi. "Lho? Hi, Hinata? Hei, Hinata! Kok pingsan lagi, sih.. Aku jadi bingung.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Se, Sensei!" Naruto keluar ruangan, mencari guru UKS untuk membantunya. "Hyuuga pingsan lagi, sensei. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Naruto pada guru Kakashi, yang jelas- jelas bukan guru UKS dan tak mengerti apa pun tentang kesehatan.

" Ha? Kenapa tanya padaku? Tanyalah pada kepala sekolah Tsunade atau Suzune."

" Iya, aku tahu. Tapi mereka sedang rapat di Suna Gakure kan?"

" Um... bagaimana, ya? Aku sendiri belum pernah menangani orang pingsan. Itu bukan jurusanku. Lalu, kenapa Hyuuga bisa pingsan lagi?" Kakashi berusaha mengumpulkan informasi.

" Entahlah. Sepertinya sesak nafas setelah aku menyentuh luka di dahinya."

" Ha? Mana mungkin jadi sesak nafas hanya karena disentuh lukanya. Naruto, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kelakukanmu! Kau tak boleh ikut pelajaran sampai Hyuuga sadar!" Setelah itu Kakashi berlalu, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong- bengong ditempat.

" Terimakasih, sensei! Tidak membantu sama sekali!" protes Naruto frustasi.

Pemuda ceroboh itu masuk ke dalam UKS lagi, berharap Hinata sudah sadar. Namun harapan hanya harapan. Belum menjadi kenyataan. Saat ini, berdua di dalam UKS, Bersama gadis yang nyaris bisa dibilang sempurna. Tidak hanya sempurna dimata keluarga atau teman dekatnya saja, tapi juga sempurna di mata Naruto, yang diam- diam mengaguminya.

" Hinata.."

Naruto duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, memandangi wajah ayu sang putri tidur. Tunggu. Putri tidur? Bukankah sang putri akan bangun karena ciuman cinta sejatinya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?

" Haruskah aku..." Naruto membelai lembut rambut indah si gadis, sambil memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama, " menciummu?"

Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang putri. Hingga mereka bisa saling merasakan nafas satu sama lain, begitu hangat ditengah dinginnya ruangan bersuhu 16 derajat. Sedikit lagi, sekitar 4 cm lagi, bibir mereka akan bersatu dan sang putri bangun dari pingsannya. Naruto terus memajukan wajahnya, dan...

" Naruto? Hinata?"

**Chapter 1  
>-Tsuzuku-<strong>

**Moshi- moshi~~ syalalala... surilang njot- njotan... *joged maud***

**Ah, saya nggak tau mau nulis apa. Yang jelasini fict pertama di fandom Naruto yang saya updet. Saya sering bikin fict Naruto tapi nggak pernah di-updet. NaruHina pairing paporit saya, terus apaan lagi, ya? Saya nggak tau lagi mau nulis apa.**

**Pokoknya, please riview-lah...**

**-dark 130898**


End file.
